mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koda 21
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 15:07, October 29, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome Welcome to MLN Wiki! Hope you have a good time here. If you need any help with coding (on your page or other places) just ask on my talk page. I can also help you with tips on your rank since I am Rank 9. (I might be able to give you some items.) -- 12:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Checkpoint Can I copy the idea?-- 14:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes,you may copy it in two conditions: 1.You do not say that you thought of this by yourself. 2.Do not rush me if you want to copy the image from my page,just write it here and wait.You won't have to wait long since I'm not busy...--Koda 21 (talk) 14:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) One more thing, please ask me here if you want to copy mine but change the color.I can always remodel it again. Please write back if you need the last one : 50,000 votes and I will put up that checkpoint and a certificate from me: "Well done Champ! You got 50,000+ votes" which is exclusively made by me.Any user who does not ask permission for the checkpoints and I see, I will report to the admins.--Koda 21 (talk) 15:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Background color What for a background color for you page you want? And which color you want for you script? I can make it you-- 15:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Can I have light green please? That should be great!--Koda 21 (talk) 15:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) When I make you the background color you,please don´t editing you userpage for this time.Thank´s-- 15:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Like you this color ?-- 15:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much! It's wonderful! Wait, i will make a link to you site without the url adress I´m finished. And by the way When you have any Questions ask me.-- 16:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC)